


IT (alternate endings)

by softyphan



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyphan/pseuds/softyphan
Summary: What would have happened if Eddie Kasbrak didn't die? If Richie Tozier confessed hid love to him? If Pennywise didn't really die?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 14





	IT (alternate endings)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be where Eddie doesn't die!

Pennywise was winning the fight. Richie Tozier was panicking and watching as his childhood best friends fought off this stupid clown. He picked up a hard stone and squeezed it. 'I can do this' he thought, as he took a deep breath and looked at the monster. "Hey, fuckface!" He yelled, getting Its attention. "Wanna play truth or dare?" He cracked his neck. "Here's a truth," He looked back at Eddie for a second, smirking. "You're a sloppy bitch! Yippee-ki-yay mother fuh-" He threw the stone, but before he could finish his sentence, It caught him in the deadlights. He was in the air, with his mouth wide open and his eyes rolled into the back of his skull. Blood dripped up out of his nose, defying gravity. 

"RICHIE!" Eddie screamed. He looked up at the levitating Richie Trashmouth Tozier, hyperventilating. He looked at the sharp stick that Beverly gave him earlier. "this kills monsters..." he paused, holding it close. "If I believe it does! This kills monsters if I believe it does!" He looked at it and threw the stick at it. The monster-killer landed in Its throat, and It started choking and gagging, grabbing at It's throat. Eddie went over to Richie and pulled him down. "Richie! Richie, I think I got it, dude!" He smiled at him. "I think I killed it for real this time!" Richie looked past Eddie and saw a claw coming for him. "Eddie look out!" He grabbed Eddie and rolled over, and It stabbed the ground and shook the whole place. "Richie... You saved me." Eddie smiled and took a breath from his inhaler. He hugged him. Richie was so happy. 

"Guys! We need to make him believe that he's small!" She screamed at them. "Me? Small?" It giggled at them. "You're a stuh- stupid clown!" Bill yelled at it. "Eater of worlds!" It said. "you're just a frail old woman!" Beverly screamed. It shook its head and shrank more. "You're a just a dirty leper, mother fucker!" Eddie yelled at it. "You're nothing but an immature little kid!" Richie cracked his knuckles. "You're just a stupid painting! A headless boy! A diseased homeless cuck! A mother-fuckin' little bitch!" They kept screaming insults at it until it eventually was smaller than all of them. Mike reached for its heart, and it screamed at him and mike jumped back. Mike ripped its heart out of its chest, and the losers put their hands on it, and all together, crushed it. 

~~~

The losers went to the quarry together, like old times. They all jumped. Richie and Eddie were talking. Bill was hugging Mike. Beverly was with Ben. "Ben?" Beverly looked up at him, with a sad look. "I don't want to forget. I don't want to go back." She hugged him. "Bev, hey, it's okay." She pulled away. She looked straight into his stone-cold blue eyes, and Beverly Marsh kissed Ben Hanscom. 

Bill and Mike were hugging. "Do you think Stanley would be puh- puh- proud of us?" Bill asked. "Of course, Bill." He smiled. "Whuh- whuh- what do you think is going to happen neh- next?" Bill looked at Mike. "I don't know, Bill." Bill nodded. "Mike?" Bill hesitated. "Yes?" Mike replied. "I love you man." Bill smiled. "I love you too." Mike hugged him.

"Eddie, there's something that i need to tell you." Richie looked down. "It's something i wish I told you when we were kids." Eddie looked at him. "I love you Eddie Kasbrak. I have for 30 years. Since 1957" His bottom lip got caught between his own teeth. "Richie~" Eddie smiled. "I love you too." Richie looked up at him. "You're serious?" Eddie nodded. Richie smiled, giggling. "Can I kiss you?" Eddie nodded. "Yes." And Richie Tozier kissed Eddie Kasprak. Beverly tapped Ben's shoulder and pointed. "Oh my god," She smiled. "I knew it all along." said Ben. Bill and mike smiled at them. "Richie and Eddie sittin' in a tree!" Bill started. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" joined Mike and Ben. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a baby carriage!" They finished. Richie, still kissing Eddie, smirked and flipped them off. The losers started clapping. Richie and eddie pulled away from each other, smiling. "Fuck you guys." Richie smiled, looking at the losers. 

The end.


End file.
